Need You Now
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: A/O Inspired by the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Being along late on a Friday night can do strange things to someone, especially when the person you want is someone you can never have. Takes place during Alex's stint in Witness Protection.


**Just a lil' summen for you guys while I deal with some writers block of Damages Done. **

**Enjoy!**

Two years. Seven months. Three weeks. Five days. Both women could say recite it down to the hour but they preferred not to, some might think that it would be a little creepy. Unless however they knew the relationship that had, did, exist between them. Now however both of them were alone, separated by hundreds of miles.

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Olivia pushed the door to her apartment open and leaned back against it wanting to shrink down to the floor and let the tears come down. There was only one problem with that, Detective Olivia Benson didn't cry. Not after seeing children murdered in cold blood by their own mothers. Not after being faced with the possibility of getting a new partner because her current one may never see again. It was just something she didn't do.

Except that one time and she remembered it like it was yesterday.

She pushed herself away from the door and walked into her bedroom, dropping her stuff along the way carelessly. She pushed the door closed behind her and walked over to her wardrobe where she reached into the back and behind her fancy dresses and party shoes was a box. It was unlabeled and anonymous to anyone except her. She walked back to the bed and sat down, flipping the bedside lamp on as she did and flipped the lid to the box open.

* * *

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

The bottle of Whiskey was almost half empty and she knew she should put the cap back on and get in the shower except she did. Instead she poured herself another glass and took a sip and let the burning liquid slid down her throat, mirroring the tears that slid down her face. She wanted to that face again with those captivating brown eyes and her powerful arms that would hold her, all she had to do was ask.

Her eye slid over the counter to her phone. It never rang, not with anyone that mattered anyway and it would never ring because that person would never know her number. She stood up and in her drunken haze and she made her way to the phone. She picked it up and dialed that number she still knew by heart. Her finger hovered over the talk button as she tried resist the temptation.

* * *

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Olivia lifted the lid off and set it down more interested in the contents of the box than anything else. She reached in with one hand and lifted out the first stack of photos. Looking down at the photos the memories swept her away, almost. Just as she looked down at the photo her attention was caught by the sound of tinkling keys and for a brief moment she thought it was Alex coming home from work. Then reality caught up with her again and she knew it would never be again.

She turned back to the photos and a small smile crept across her face as she looked at the photos she and Alex had taken just a month before she left. They were in Alex's apartment and hey had just been taking pictures, sometimes staged other times random. Olivia flipped through them and landed on her favorite one.

"_Alex!" Olivia called and waited for the perfect moment to snap the picture. She held the camera in her hands and watched as Alex turned with that perfect smile on her face, and her hair up in the ponytail she never wore. _

_Snap. _

She was mid turn, that smile on her face was mixed with laughter and the picture caught her hair mind sweep, it was perfect. The edges of the photo were worn and there was even a splotchy area where a stray tear had caught the photo.

* * *

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Her finger slammed down on the button and Alex literally threw the phone across the room, the tears streaming down her face. It was so cruel, so painful but so necessary. She sank into the nearest chair and let her hands catch her head as the tears sank down the floor. She couldn't go on like this anymore, not knowing if Olivia was okay, not being able to talk to anyone in her old life and not fitting in with of the people around her now. She stumbled across the room and re-dialed the number she would always know by heart and pressed talk. As the ringing met her ears she considered hanging up the phone down but she was too far in now.

"Benson, who is this?"

She hung up, not able to say a word as the tears cascaded down her face.

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

**Hey all! So I was listening to this song (Need You Now: Lady Antebellum) in traffic and decided that it would make a good inspiration for a songfic type thing! Please tell me what you think. **

**Oh and for those who are reading: ****Damages Done**** there is another chapter in the works this just needed my immediate attention. **

**Anyway so if you want to see a one-shot involving Olivia and Alex let me know or any suggestions for ****Damages Done**** REVIEW! **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_


End file.
